Light
by Asahi
Summary: A girl becomes a Pokémon trainer and sets out across the grass lands of Johto. She runs into a few detours along the way... At the same time, a little Oddish sets out on a journey. Why? It doesn't know... All it knows is that it must do it.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: The first two parts of Light were written in October 2000, and the last part was written in November 2001. The story is finished now, and it's relatively short. As always, comments are welcome.

~*~*~*~

Part 1

~*~*~*~

A faint shadow of a Pidgey passing overhead dropped down on a little Oddish. The horizon was far away… Where was it going? Even it didn't know that. It wanted to explore, to find out what lay at the horizon. It had left a month ago from a valley forest.

It still remembers the gentle, cool breezes that used to run past its drooping leaves… Sure, there was a breeze here, but it was warm and strong. If it was a little smaller, it could ride the wind… Like Hoppips do. But that wasn't the case.

It was at the other side of the mountain range, the grassland portion of Johto. The grass wasn't too high. In fact, it was around the same size of the blades of grass back where the Oddish grew up. In a valley… The sun baked grass lay in endless amounts as far as it could see. 

How long would it be walking? Forever? Still… It felt that its destination lay around the corner. Perhaps it did…

~*~*~*~

A new trainer stood somewhere in the middle of the same grassland. She was 11 years old, with dirty blond hair and a single Pokéball. She wore a pair of indigo colored jeans, and her shirt was light red. Her eyes were dark blue… She held up a map. "Let's see… If I continue going west, I'll reach Violet City… If I head south, I'll reach a mountain range, and if I go east… If I go east… I'll be back where I started."

~*~*~*~

The light of the sun blazed down on the little Oddish. _I've gone to far…_ it thought. _I'll never find out what lies at the end of the horizon…_ It lay down on the grass. It still didn't know why it was doing this… It closed one eye, letting the sun shine on its leaves…

~*~*~*~

The Pokémon trainer continued walking, the sun continuing to burn. Her shadow lay on the ground behind her. She stopped again, sighing. She collapsed on the endless pale yellow grass. "How long is this going to take…?" she said, lying on the ground. 

"If I knew that this was going to take this long, I would've taken the road… Not crossed over this plain…" 

Closing her eyes, she let the sun silently take her into a state of sleep…

~*~*~*~

It was dark when she awoke. It toke a few moments for her to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The umbra lay around her… It was the opposite of the day. The thin sliver in the sky that was the moon didn't give off much light, but the thousands of tiny droplets that lit the sky gave off more light then the moon ever did. As her eyes adjusted, the darkness gave way to light… Endless light as far as the eye could see. 

Brighter then she had ever seen the stars at night. There was an endless amount of stars in the sky… Suddenly, she realized where she was…

"Darn…" she whispered. "I _meant_ to reach Violet City before nightfall…" 

But she hadn't… So she sighed and continued walking, deep into the light and the darkness… 

~*~*~*~

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
Version 2.00

~*~*~*~

The cool wind burnt against Oddish's leafs. _I should have taken shelter… But, no I had to fall asleep in the middle of the day!_ thought the little plant. It didn't like the cold… It liked cool winds, or faintly warm winds, but not freezing cold ones. It was depressing… The middle of the night, in the middle of what could've been a desert, and it was freezing… 

It wrapped one leaf around its body, and tried to progress past the chilling winds. It didn't like the night. It tended to be cold, and there was no light… It hated that. The sun brought warmth, food, and…well…light. 

Oddish knew that it was ment to... It could remember the days when it was home, when it would drizzle faintly, and it would try to sleep underneath the leafs of the above trees. It would hear the faint calls of the other Oddishs, dancing under the moonlight. It had tried to join them, but the little plant would always stop short. The second it saw the moon, the second it felt the cold, and the moment it sensed the darkness, it would walk quickly back towards the thick trees and bushes.

Now it was stranded in the cold and the darkness, and there were no trees to hide from it... All it could hope for was to reach its destination, even though the Oddish knew it may not exist...

And so it walked on…

~*~*~*~

She smiled, watching a creature about ten feet away. It was a Nyuura, a somewhat rare Pokémon. She clasped her sliver claws across her body, and her eyes were attached to a far off place, beyond the grasslands. She licked one of her claws, still starring into the distance. She ignored the ever-blowing cold wind, although the female trainer shivered unstoppably. She moved her eyes away from the distant, far off place, onto a large pile of grass, shaped into a crude, yellowish brown nest.

Suddenly, the sound of clashing wings rose from in front of her. It was a large flock of brown winged Pidgey, fleeing from the spot in front of the Nyuura. Turning around to face the cat-like Pokémon, the Pidgey began to fly around it. Bringing dust from the ground, the Pidgey created a dust whirlwind, and moved towards the Nyuura. She yawned again, as if she knew what to expect from the birds. She allowed herself to be inserted into the center of the brown tornado. 

The Nyuura flicked a single silver claw into the walls of the Pidgey tornado. It flashed with a pale gold highlight in the light of the moon. A Pidgey fell to the ground in front of the cat. Again, the Nyuura licked her claw. A thin drop of red blood fell onto the ground. The fallen Pidgey flapped its wings and flew past the watching Pokémon Trainer. The other Pidgeys scattered in all directions, some towards the far away darkness, while others flew in the path where the moonlight fell. Most followed the injured Pidgey, ignoring the trainer, while her blond hair blew in the wind. 

After the flock left, the pokémon trainer whispered to herself: "Now's my chance." She tossed a Pokéball towards the Nyuura. "Totodile, go!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. The Pokéball landed on the ground in front of the hill. A red flash of light came out of the Pokéball; it materialized into the shape of a little blue crocodile. 

The Nyuura ignored him, and walked towards the space that she was starring towards, before the Pidgeys attacked. She pulled a circular object from the mangled grass. Poking it open with one claw, she pulled a thick, yellowish substance from the object. She sat on the ground and began eating the yoke of the brown egg.

Yawning, she walked back towards the female pokémon trainer. She licked the back of its paw, as her silver claws glistened in the moonlight. She flattened her two pale bluish white ears, and faced Totodile. She starred at him for a few seconds, before raising her left paw towards him. Slowly, she retracted her claws into her paw, as she grinned evilly. 

Its fist turned a pale blue color as it raised it towards the Totodile. "Nyuuuuura!" she said as her pale blue fist encountered Totodile's stomach. Covered in a blue wave of ice, the little crocodile shivered, and grimaced in pain. Closing its eyes, it fell to the ground, still shivering. Lying on the worn, pale yellow grass, his little red eyes focused on the distant moon… 

~*~*~*~

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

****

Light

Part 3

~*~*~*~

The Nyuura turned swiftly, facing the sliver of the moon. The starlight glinted off her glistening, wet, claws. She licked a paw, and stretched into the sky. She sniffed the air, and glanced back at the fallen figure of the water Pokémon. Turning her head back, she snorted, and fell down on all fours. She raced off into the distance, moving faster, until she had disappeared into the darkness. 

The girl stared in front of her, in a state of shock. She angrily shook her open hand in front of her. Unaware of what she was doing, she felt her legs move in the direction where the cat went. She stopped, turning back towards her own Pokémon. It was stupid for her to go up against the Nyuura with only a single Pokémon, she thought, walking back. Nothing that she

She lent down towards her Totodile, feeling the damp grass that lay underneath her knees. It shuddered, before lying still on the ground. Its chest faintly moved up and down, and its face seemed eerily calm. 

A single tear slid out from her eyes, rolling off her cheek and onto the ground. "Totodile, return," she said faintly, as she held the Pokéball in front of her. The Totodile transformed into a red flash of light, which flew into the open Pokéball. 

She lay down, looking up at the sky. It was filled with a countless number of stars, which flickered on and off. The light was almost unbearable; nevertheless, she could hardly see what lay around her.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until the morning," she said silently, clutching the Pokéball tightly in her hands. She listened to her breath, and closed her eyes, pretending that she was able to sleep. 

Far in the distance, she could hear grass rustling. The sound grew louder, and then suddenly stopped. Her eyes darted open again, and she sat up. 

An oddish stood in front of her, its little red eyes open wide. Its leaves blew in the faint wind, and it shivered uncontrollably. She reached out towards it, wanting to touch it. It lent back, and slowly stared to walk backwards. Tripping on a small rock behind it, it fell backwards. _It's so cute!_ The trainer thought to herself, reaching out towards it again. 

With her other hand, she reached down towards her belt. She hooked the pokéball that contained her own Pokémon onto it, and swiftly unhooked an empty one. She had intended that pokéball to contain the nyuura, but she figured that it simply wasn't meant to be. Not that it mattered, of course. She would get an oddish; oddishes were so cute, and they had the potential to be quite powerful, if she could just evolve it…

She tossed the pokéball towards the little grass Pokémon. The pokéball rolled off to one side, slightly off to the side of the oddish. The oddish's eyes opened wide, and it tried to stand up. Its little legs flailed around in the air, and it attempted to place them on the ground. Its legs fluttered some more. It stopped moving, and it rolled over onto its side. 

__

It's trapped, the trainer thought, retrieving the Pokéball. _There's no way for it to escape… I've got it, at last!_

Black specks filled the air, but the girl ignore it. She raised her hand upwards to drop the pokéball. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She was so sleepy… It was extremely late, after all. It couldn't hurt to take a quick nap, could it? 

She fell down, and her eyes closed. She released the Pokéball from her fingers, and she breathed in the cold night air…

~*~*~*~

The oddish breathed heavily. That was very scary and nerve-racking for it, but at least it was all over now. It looked forward at the girl, who was motionless, although she stirred quietly every now and then.

It didn't want to be trapped inside one of those little balls. It could recall its family being taken, one by one, by people around that size. It wondered what the Pokémon would do inside the balls… Was it cramped in there? How would they be able to breathe?

Then, they'd be forced to fight against other Pokémon, whether they wanted to or not…

It had also seen humans involved in deep, one-sided, conversations with Pokémon who were free. What was strange, though, is that the Pokémon seemed to be happy about that… Some, even happier then they were around others of their own kind. 

None of that mattered, though. It was free, and it was able to continue on its journey…

~*~*~*~

The girl opened her eyes. The sunbaked grass lay around her, and the sun shone over head. It was warm, and her hands were lightly tanned. She looked around, and suddenly realized what she was doing here. She let both the oddish _and_ the nyuura escape… Totodile was hurt, as well. She stood up, gazing across the horizon. She could make out the shapes of houses in the distance… Could that be Violet City?

If it was, she could heal Totodile, and even if it wasn't, surely someone would have some potions.

She grinned, reaching downwards towards her Pokéball in the now flat grass where she laid. She picked it up, and raced off towards the horizon, feeling the sun glaze down on her back. 

~*~*~*~

The oddish yawned. The sun beat down on its leaves. It had been walking what seemed like all night… It was tired, but it had seen the sunrise, and nothing else mattered to it. Perhaps it would soon find its destination, wherever that was. 

Suddenly, it felt something come out of the top of its head. Its leaves curled away from its head, and little hands grew out of its sides. Its body started to grow, and a small flower continued to grow on the top of its head.

When it was over, the pokémon raised its little hands to the top of its head. It had evolved, something that it recalled others doing. _I might be stronger now! _It thought excitedly. 

Maybe, just maybe, this was what it was searching for… On the other hand, perhaps it wasn't. Nevertheless, it was stronger now. It had a future that lay ahead of it, and a journey that wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Someday, perhaps, it would know what it was searching for… However, at the moment, it didn't, and it couldn't care less.

The gloom walked through the loosely intertwined, sunbaked grass, which now came up to just below its mouth. It allowed the light to shine down on it, letting its never-ending warmth glaze down upon the plant…

~*~*~*~

__

Fin


End file.
